Want You Bad
by LovingKF
Summary: I might just go crazy cause you're my best friend's baby But you got me thinking maybe just maybe...
1. In the back of a taxi cab

_**An idea that came at like 2am. Please review on how I can improve. Thank you!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (if I did KyoHaru would've happened. Or at least HikaHaru) or this song.**_

"HARUHI! My darling daughter the host club and I have wonderful news!"

By this he meant 'you'll be annoyed but can't do anything about it because you owe us 8 million yen'. Damn rich bastards. Who would keep a vase that expensive in the middle of a room anyways?!

"Tamaki sempai you're not my father!" Frankly she didn't know why she tried anymore.

"Ah, well then how would you explain my never ending endearment for you? Hmm it could be nothing but fatherly love!" He explained as he scooped Haruhi into his arms.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Tamaki put her down and tell her the news already".

It was better to get this over with. It had been a long day for Kyoya Ootori. He had to increase the print of their ever so popular 'Host Club Monthly' due to one of Tamaki's "extravagant" arm gestures. It resulted in a knocked over teapot and spilled tea all over the freshly printed copies. That cost the club extra money. Not to mention more Demon Lord glares than the world could take.

"Right!" Tamaki forgot the commoner in his arms and dropped her rather unceremoniously as he launched into one of his famous speeches. As he continued to rant his voice box off, Honey intervened.

"We found out Ranka-san wouldn't be home for a couple of days," at this Haruhi glared at Kyoya. "And we didn't want to leave you all alone so we decided to have a sleepover at your house Haru-chan!"

"NO! I-I mean thanks guys but that's not necessary." Haruhi tried frantcially to change their minds. "I'm fine -FANTASTIC- even. Really guys-"

"But Haruhi. We also heard there were going to be thunderstorms during those days!" Kaoru said as he threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Isn't that convenient" she muttered already resigning to the fact that these guys would go with or without her consent.

"It was on the news Haruhi. Besides we haven't gone to your house in a while." Hikaru threw his arm around her other shoulder.

"It'll be fun! Right Mori?" Hunny said as he bounced over to her.

"Mm" Mori nods once.

Tamaki -at long last realizing nobody was listening to him- walks over. "But don't worry Haruhi! Daddy knows you don't like us taking our limos so we've decided to take a taxi to your house!"

"Yay sleepover! Hey Takashi maybe we shoud stop by to get some commoner sweets!"

"Mm"

"We're going to sleep over at a commoner's house Kaoru!"

"Do you think we'll fit Hikaru?"

"Obviously me and you are sleeping on the bed with Haruhi, Kaoru."

"You perverted twins are sleeping NOWHERE near your sister!"

"Takes a perv to know a perv tono"

"Yeah!"

"This will be great research on commoner public tranpsort..."Kyoya muttered more to himself than the others.

The commoner sighed as the commotion continued around her. So much for the quiet she'd been planning on.

 _In the back of a taxi cab_

The hosts ended up going in three seperate cabs. Honey & Mori had to stop by a store and buy some sweets so they set off in one cab.

Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya (in that order) were in another cab. There was no way Tamaki was letting his precious Haruhi ride in a cab with those shady twins! Haruhi had begged Kyoya to get on the cab with her and Tamaki. Three cabs would attract enough attention as it was...

The twins were in the last cab. No Haruhi but at least they still had each other.

 _One quick turn you were on my lap_

 _We touched hands and pulled them back_

When the cab pulled away there was a silence.

Haruhi didn't notice. She was already wondering if the taxi fare and Honey's sweet shopping spree would be added to her debt.

Tamaki -never one to be silent when it was unnecessary- began to ask the driver multiple questions. Lucky for him the driver was more than happy to tell somebody about his problems.

Kyoya was finishing some notes in his black notebook. Reminding himself to add the taxi fare to Haruhi's debt.

Suddenly the cab lurched to the side. A quick turn to avoid some crazy driver on the street. Haruhi was thrown to her right.

In the beginning Kyoya had fleeting thoughts about the commoner. Thoughts that resembled those of the other members'. So when the driver made the turn Kyoya didn't have time to react and his mind went blank.

Haruhi had ended up on his lap.

"I'm so sorry Kyoya-sempai!" she exclaimed as she got off. Clumsily. Her hands pressing certain places on his legs. Luckily Kyoya was an expert on remaining neutral. Before he could reply Tamaki was all over Haruhi.

"HARUHI ARE YOU OKAY?! SHOULD WE STOP BY THE HOSPITAL?! DRIVER-"

"I'm fine Tamaki!" her voice was firm and stern.

"Mommy! Haruhi won't admit she's hurt!" Tamaki whined looking at Kyoya.

"That's probably because she knows any and all hospital charges will be added to her debt...Daddy" Kyoya replied. His response was automatic and his voice was normal. That was fortunate because his mind wasn't. (Normal that is).

During the rest of the ride they were again silent. (Except for Tamaki). At one point the driver had to make an abrupt stop to let the ambulance go by. (Probably because of the crazy driver). Kyoya and Haruhi's hands touched and while he pretended not to notice (but he was very aware of it) she pulled it back quickly. Needless to say Kyoya was happy to get away from her for awhile when they arrived.

"Bye Morris! Make sure you use those tips I taught you for your wedding!"

"Thanks Tamaki! I'll send you an invite!" the driver was off.

 _And even though it should be so wrong_

 _I can't help but feel this strong_

 _Cause the way you flip my world_

 _Like a light switch_

 _I might just go crazy_

 _Cause you're my best friend's baby_

Kyoya was going crazy. Suddenly this audacious commoner was filling his thoughts. All it took was one moment and BOOM suddenly he needed her...to be his. It had nothing to do with competing against the others. It had everything to do with his suppressed emotions.

She was smart. She could get places. That would take a while. What would be the merit if she failed anyways? Embracing other social classes could up the view people had on the Ootori family. That doesn't mean his father would accept it. There was no merit in having her (or so he tried to convince himself).

Even if there was [merit] the real problem was Tamaki. Everybody knew he loved her. Except for himself but it wouldn't be long until he realized it. Tamaki was his best friend (although Kyoya would never admit it out loud). And despite what other's thought, Kyoya had a heart. He cared (usually).

 _But you got me thinking maybe just maybe..._

 _I don't know what to do_

The only one who saw that was Haruhi... He liked that about her. Maybe she likes him too... (Wait when did he admit to himself that he liked her?) Maybe Tamaki would be happy so long as they were happy. Maybe Kyoya could deal with his father later...

Nope.

Wrong.

Bad idea.


	2. Everything You Got Kills Me

**Thank you to the two reviewers! (^·^) You guys made my day!**

 **Disclaimer: I'd say I own Ouran and these lyrics but then i'd be lying.**

 _I wish someone could help me,_

 _This is just so unhealthy!_

As the months went by Kyoya became more sure than ever. It was now or never. He had to do it!

He had to...

See a therapist.

Or psychiatrist.

Obviously he was insane.

Okay maybe not insane but he definitely needed help.

"Hey, Kyoya sempai?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Is it true that you love m-" Haruhi began.

"Don't be silly Haruhi. I don't love you. I simply tolerate you enought to like you...as an acquaintance." Kyoya said. In his head millions of little Kyoyas were going crazy.

"...um sempai"

"Yes?"

"I was actually going to ask if it was true that you loved math..." she said now feeling rather awkward.

"Oh. Well yes I do. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could help me out with this problem" she said. Haruhi scooted over to show him her math notebook.

"Well...Alright."

Scratch that.

He needed professional help.

 _And everything you got just kills me,_

Haruhi (of course) continued to be oblivious. That meant she didn't know just how much power she had over him. (And the rest)

Is it weird that this just increased his feelings? Even the way she glared at him when he told her that she was to "cosplay" as a girl for their next activity.

"Kyoya sempai, how am I supposed to pay my debt if you keep dressing me up as a girl? Don't you think the customers will catch on?"

"If the customers were to notice, (I doubt it though) it would be your fault Haruhi. If that gets to be the case then you could pay your debt some other way."

He hoped they wouldn't notice. This was the only time he got to spend with her. Even if it was just to boss her around. (That doesn't mean he didn't enjoy doing so.)

"The customers won't notice at all Haruhi! Beside you'll look SO CUTE," Perfectly said Tamaki. Kyoya discreetly nodded approvingly. "in the dress I got you!" Kyoya stopped nodding as Tamaki handed Haruhi a pink bag.

"Go try it on Haruhi!"

"No way boss! Haruhi will wear one of the dresses our mom designed! It's way cooler!"

"But Hika-chan, I think Haru-chan will look cute in this dress," Honey brought out a white dress with pink bunnies out of his backpack. It was somehow wrinkle free. "And Mori picked out a dress too."

Mori held up a blue dress with seashells.

The hosts started to argue about which dress Haruhi would wear. Except for Mori. He was just there.

"Thanks guys but, why are you always trying to dress me up?! None of these dresses go with our event theme anyways."

The hosts continued to discuss Haruhi's outfit. She sat down and looked at Kyoya.

"What is it Haruhi?"

"Nothing much just that..."

He stopped typing and looked at her.

"Well it's kinda funny," she turned around to fully face him "for a moment there I thought you'd show up with a dress too."

"And why is that?"

"Honestly? I don't know..." then as an after thought she added. "But if I had to wear a dress picked out by one of the host club members...I'd probably use one that you picked out."

"...that's great because the dress you will be wearing tonight was picked out by me."

"What?"

"Go try it on. It's in the dresssing room" He stood up and walked over to the rambling hosts."

"Thanks sempai"

"No need to thank me. The dress was payed with your earnings" she glared at him.

'There's always a catch' she thought grumpily as she walked to the dressing room. Surprisingly she actually liked it.

It was better for her to think that he was mean than for her to know Kyoya had bought it with his own money.

The hosts fell quiet as Kyoya walked up. "Haruhi will be wearing none of those dresses. The dress she will wear has already been decided so you can stop arguing. Besides none of your dresses fit the occasion anyways." He said whilst writing in his book.

She was as flat as a board. Her social status wasn't the best. She wasn't the politest person ever compared to all those girls his father had introduced him to.

And Kyoya loved her anyways.


	3. Still Crazy

**Thank you for reading! *hug* \\(^_^)/**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ouran *sigh ***

Finally a weekend without the host club! Haruhi sighed in content as she lay back on her bed. No more troublesome twins playing pranks on her. No more sweets to eat. No more demon lord breathing down her back about her debt. And best of all she wasn't getting dragged anywhere today.

She would get some studying done then maybe go to the grocery store and then her dad would come home for dinner.

'Today is a good day' she thought.

Just as she opened her books there was a knock on the door.

'That's weird...Could it be the neighbor? Maybe she wants me to babysit today." Haruhi got up and opened the door.

* * *

Kyoya woke up early this morning. Needless to say he was not amused when the maid told him she had woken him up because he had an impending phone call.

Who the hell calls at 7 in the morning!? Not Kyoya that's for sure! Especially not during the weekend.

"What could possibly be so important that I have to hear about it at 7 am?! I told you a million times that if someone calls at this hour to tell them to leave a message! "

'The demon lord has arosen' thought the maid unfortunate enough to have the job of waking him up. "Well young master, they said it was an emergency..."

"Is it Tamaki? Tell him to leave me alone or I'll give the twins junior high pictures of Haruhi" Kyoya said. Obviously he wouldn't do this. Not just for Tamaki's sake but his as well.

"It's not young master Tamaki. They said their name was ...Ryoji Fujioka? Should I tell him you're sleeping?"

Ranka-san? "...well I'm awake now might as well take the call..."

The maid handed Kyoya the phone and exited.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya!"

"Is there something wrong with Haruhi Ranka-San?"

"Oh no no! My beautiful daughter is as healthy as ever! Actually I wanted to ask a favor..."

"Oh..well what can I do for you."

"You know very well that you and Haruhi have my blessing. So I wanted to tell you that I expect you two to start dating anytime now!"

Kyoya stared at the phone wide eyed. Wait a minute...how?!...what?!...

"Hahaha! I was just kidding Kyoya-Chan! Did I scare you?! Anyways I wanted to ask if you would be so kind as to take care of her tonight. You see I just found out that my good friend is getting married! We're throwing a bachelor party so I got a couple of days off. The thing is it's a little far so they'll pick me up at home and I'll be gone for a while. Do you think you could stay with Haruhi?"

"I'd be honored Ranka-San." Now that Kyoya was fully awake his charm was rebuilding.

"Fantastic! I'll meet you at my house at around 9!"

"See you then." They both hung up. Kyoya's mind was whirring. It was time. It was sooner than he would've liked though.

Ranka's mind was whirring. He wasn't kidding when he said Kyoya had his blessing.

Of course he didn't want to leave his little girl alone today after leaving her a couple of weeks ago! But it was about time Kyoya made a move on her! He loved his Haruhi but geez that girl was oblivious!

* * *

"Dad? Why are you home so early?" Haruhi stared at her father in surprise. "And why did you knock? There is a doorbell. Not to mention you have keys..."

"Oh i just came to pick up some stuff." He strolled in completely ignoring her other comments.

"I thought you had everything with you when you left?"

"I also came to let you know that I will be gone for a while."

"What?"

"I'm sorry honey. I promise it's the last time." He pulled her into a hug and nearly burst into tears.

"It's okay but why such short notice?" Haruhi tried desperately to breathe in her father's death hug.

Again he ignored her comment. "But it's okay! I got you a babysitter!"

"I don't need a baby-"

"Come on in!"

Kyoya walked in. The first thing he saw was a struggling Haruhi.

"Ranka-san... I think she'll turn purple soon.."

"Oh yes!" Ranka released her. There was a honk outside. "Well...I'm off you two! Have fun!" Ranka grabbed his stuff and walked out. Then he peeked his head back in. "But not too much fun!" He winked at them and left.

"I love my dad but sometimes I swear he's crazy..."

Haruhi shook her head.

He couldn't think of what to say so he went with. "I could recommend a great therapist..."


	4. Got Me Feeling Guilty

**The reference to the merchant was in the manga version of Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out ! Oh how** **I wish they had included it in the anime. . *sighs disappointedly***

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or the song lyrics (which by the way belong to an awesome band called R5)**

* * *

 _Got me feeling guilty_

 _So hard to just pretend_

 _It sucks you're his girl_

 _And he's my friend_

"I could recommend a great therapist." Kyoya then went on to add "not that you could afford it." The Kyoyas inside his head were now facepalming. The force of habit was scary.

"Listen Semapai, I don't really need a babysitter so you can go back home if you like."

"But then what kind of gentleman would I be to leave a girl alone after her father entrusted me to take care of her?" 'Did I really just use a Tamaki excuse? Is this really how bad she affects me?'

"In that case make yourself at home."

"A much smaller home." Dammit Kyoya stop with these comments!

Haruhi threw him an irritated glance. "On the other hand, you could go back to your huge mansion and blow up some islands." She added sarcastically.

"I would love to. Unfortunately I did that before breakfast." Kyoya grinned at her with that 'seems innocent but is actually evil' smile and Haruhi shuddered.

* * *

The two teens were working quietly until the silence was disrupted by Kyoya's phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mon Ami! How are you?!"

"What is it Tamaki?" Kyoya sighed. For a second he had forgotten about Tamaki.

"The rest of the host club and I are going to the amusement park today! We're on our way to pick you up! Then we're gonna go over to Haruhi's house and pick her up! Isn't it a great idea!"

Kyoya glanced at Haruhi. She was busy writing some type of English essay. He decided to put the phone on speaker.

"And has Haruhi agreed to go?" Haruhi looked up. She stared at Kyoya questioningly. He held a finger to his lips and signaled for her to be quiet.

"Why of course! Why wouldn't she want to go!? I'm sure she will be more than glad to spend some time with her father! We can get on rides and then I'll feed her popcorn and cotton candy and..." At this point it was obvious Tamaki was daydreaming again. Except this time it was out loud.

Her eyes widened with something that looked like terror. Or at least that's what Kyoya thought it was. Haruhi quickly started shaking her head and mouthed "no,no. Tell him no."

Kyoya cleared his throat said "I'm afraid that won't be possible. Haruhi has gone away-"

"WHERE?! KYO-"

Before Tamaki could continue freaking out Kyoya calmly resumed his sentence. "She has gone with her father to attend his friend's wedding. Goodbye."

"Wait! You forgot to tell me whe-" Kyoya hung up.

"Thanks sempai" She sounded relieved. At this Kyoya felt a strange pang of guilt. He had -for the most part- done it for his own own benefit. Of course he had wanted to help Haruhi...mainly because it was a way to get her to himself. At least for today. Why did he have to love her of all people? Seriously he would've rather fallen in love with Renge. At least then, the thought of Tamaki wouldn't make him guilty.

* * *

When Haruhi told him she was going out to buy some stuff Kyoya went along. He acted nonchalant of course, but would've probably gone nuts if she had refused. Lucky for him she would need help to carry the bags back.

Haruhi felt it odd that Kyoya actually wanted to come along. Maybe he thought it beat staying on his own, but she had to admit it was nice to get some help carrying the groceries even though she could manage on her own.

After having bought necessary dinner supplies and ingredients Kyoya thought they would go back to her apartment. Instead Haruhi declared that they might as well look around. After all, they were already there and the supermaret was holding another expo. Besides, she actually enjoyed looking around.

As they walked along he couldn't help but be hit with a sense of deja vu. The last time they were here he had told her about his family. *Then he had (unconsciously) defended her from that merchant.

"So sempai, the last time we were here we ate hamburgers," Was she thinking about it too? "maybe this time we should eat some pizza or something. It is almost lunch time."

"Alright then and since you paid last time it'll be my treat today. "

"Okay- wait!" Suddenly Haruhi sulked.

"Hm?"

"I'll pay."

"What?"

"Yeah. If you pay then it'll most likely go to my debt. I already owe enough money to last 4 years of hosting "

"That's true. Well since you're so cautious about that, consider this a form of paying you back. For treating me to lunch last time."

"Really?"

"But you'll have to order."

"Deal."

* * *

"That's right I almost forgot to ask. Where did Tamaki sempai want to take me today?"

Kyoya hadn't been expecting her to ask that. They had been quietly eating pizza for the last 10 minutes.

"An amusement park. Why?"

"I was just curious... Does he always do that?"

"You mean unnecessarily call me early in the morning? Yes, he does." He kept his tone light and casual but was really interested in what she would say.

"I mean, does he always talk about me like he did today? You know like does he freak out when I'm not around ...and stuff..."

"I thought you were well aware of it by now Haruhi." Kyoya's gaze had become intense. "After all, everybody knows he loves you."

"He loves all of us."

"Yes, but he loves you especially Haruhi. Are you so oblivious that you can't tell?"

"..."

"He's IN love with you Haruhi."

Haruhi blushed. This conversation was headed towards something she didn't want to think about. Right now her studies were supposed to be all that mattered...

His gray eyes now seemed to be piercing into her.

"Do you perhaps return those feelings Haruhi?"

 **i wanted to add more then decided to leave it there. I promise I'll work on the next chapter though! Thanks for reading!**


	5. I'm In Love With

**A/N: So guys...I just found out a couple of weeks ago... That sempai is actually spelled 'senpai' Like with an N not an M... If anybody actually reads this please let me know if that's true. *facepalm* Agh... (.-.) (._.)√**

 **In other news!: I'm sorry. This chapter is a little (okay maybe a lot but that's up to the reader) boring! I've had a lot of ideas in my head for new stories so I couldn't come up with much for this one. *cough*excuses*cough***

 **And it would seem I've digressed from the song lyrics. Ha...ha... But as always thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Ouran.**

"So tell me Haruhi do you love Tamaki?"

Haruhi choked on the soda she was sipping. She pound her fist against her chest to try and stop dying. "I..."cough "agh..my throat...burns".

Kyoya got up and bought her a water bottle. He wasn't letting her die before she answered his question. (Or at all because he loved her...obviously)

* * *

Back at the Suoh residence the remaining hosts were all gathered. They had gone back there after hearing Kyoya's response. Now they were holding an emergency meeting.

"Hey boss, where's Kyoya?"

"Yeah he's usually here before us."

"I don't know where he is! Why do you think I'm FREAKING OUT!?"

"Are you sure you told him?"

"Because you've been known to be a bit uh...forgetful?" Kaoru tried to finish the sentence in the nicest way possible.

"Yes I'm sure! I sent him a text! Now will you two stop pestering me!"

Honey was looked over at Tamaki. "Hey, Tamachan I don't think he's coming. Maybe we should start the meeting without him..."

The hosts had been waiting for twenty minutes with no sign of Kyoya showing up.

"WE CAN'T START A MEETING WITHOUT MOTHER! ESPECIALLY NOT THIS ONE! HIS RESEARCH SKILLS MIGHT COME IN HANDY!"

Mori stood up and placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "Tamaki...it's time.."

The blonde took a deep breath. "Alright... We'll start without him...just this once..."

* * *

"Ugh this is why I never drink anything when I'm around you guys!" Haruhi had just recovered from yet another seemingly near death experience brought upon by a host club member.

"Really? I always figured it was because you thought the cost of the drinks you consumed would be added to your debt." Kyoya made a mental note to write that down later. When his hands weren't so greasy.

"But to answer your question senpai. I do love Tamaki,"

Kyoya's breath intake was almost inaudible. Almost.

"In many ways he really does remind me of my father... They're both childish and love pampering me for some reason..."

Kyoya noticed she was getting the glazed look in her eyes. It was the one that told him that she was seriously self reflecting and/or in deep thought.

"And he's not the the sharpest crayon in the box but somehow...he understands things that most people wouldn't bother to even think about. He's kind hearted and enjoys helping others. He's not selfish or anything of the sort. "

'In other words...everything I'm not' Kyoya thought bitterly.

"But he is somewhat vain. I can't deny that even if I wanted to." she chuckled. "And I admire him because of that" She smiled fondly at the memories flowing through her head "...er not the vain part though "

"So yeah I do love him."

"I see..."

"But uhm...since you asked me something it's only fair that I get to ask you something too."

Kyoya paused for a moment and finally tilted his head. The lighting made his glasses glare in a way that wouldn't give away his eyes.

"Alright"

"Why do you ask ?"

"I was genuinely curious."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence.

"Since we seem to be playing the question game now. It's my turn."

"What?" She never agreed to the question game! The last time the hosts did that...

"If he were to ask you out. Would you say yes?"

"Well I wouldn't really have a choice. He drags me along anyways so-"

"I meant... If he were to ask you out on an official date... Would you say yes?"

"Oh..." This is why she hated the question game. "Well..I think-"

"KYOYA!"

* * *

Tamaki and the rest of the hosts had wrapped up their meeting. They decided that today would be a Kyoya and Haruhi free day. Only because it couldn't be helped. In the end they went to the supermarket.

"This time the expo includes EVEN MORE exhibits than last time!"

"That's all! What a waste of time! " The twins stated.

"Let's go Kaoru. This was totally not worth blowing off mom's opening show."

"It would've been if we had just gone to the amusement park as planned. Maybe if we hurry we could get there in time for the last set."

"NO! Wait you guys! We're already missing mother and your sister! We can't go without you guys too!" Tamaki gave them his sad puppy eyes

When the twins heard this they decided to stay. Tamaki must've really been desperate for what he referred to as "family time" or he would've never asked them (the so called 'shady twins') to stay.

"Alright."

"But only because the show is probably almost done anyway."

They would never admit it directly but they had a soft spot for Tamaki's puppy eyes.

So that's how they had all ended up revisiting the commoner's supermarket. That is also how they ended up running over to Kyoya at a pizza place.

"Kyoya I had no idea you'd be here!" Tamaki exclaimed gleefully.

"Why are you here?" Hikaru asked.

"And how do you order food I'm starving" Kaoru added.

"Oh, hey Haru-chan.? Why are you here?" Honey noticed her first.

"And with Kyoya" Mori finished. He seemed to be talking a lot today.

"My dad asked him to-"

"I was doing some research on commoner shopping habits. I found them intriguing the last time I was here. I happened to bump into Haruhi and now we're eating pizza."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the seemingly abrupt ending. As afore mentioned I couldn't concentrate on this as much because of dozens of other ideas in my head. Also I can't seem to carry on a plot line in a consistent manner...**


	6. No good Way For This To End

**So apparently it has been about 2 months since the last update? Haha...I honestly thought it was only like two weeks had passed by. ...Sorry guys... .-.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Ouran High school HostClub. I don't own the lyrics either.**

* * *

 _No good way for this to end, yeah,_

 _I want you bad!_

"Well..okay then!" Tamaki said brightly. "Since we're all here we should hang out together! I guess our day out really was meant to be!"

"Wait a minute boss" the twins looked at Kyoya suspiciously. "Tamaki told us that you said Haruhi was at a wedding."

"Hey that's true. Why'd you lie to us Kyo-chan?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "I guess I was misinformed."

Hiakru was about to point something else out when Tamaki interrupted. "The good thing is that she's still here and not possibly dancing with strange boys!" He paused to look around at the hosts and noticed a poster behind Mori. "Hey look! They're having another performance ! Let's go check it out!"

"Sorry guys. I still have a couple of assignments to work on." Haruhi got up and started walking towards the restroom.

"But Haruhi!" Tamaki immediately ran to her. "You...surely you can stay for a little while right?"

"Yeah, you're the brightest student in our class. We're sure you could finish the assignments in your sleep. They're not that hard anyways."

"I...I don't know guys"

Tamaki leaned down and looked at her straight in the eyes, like he would a customer. It was a long shot and he knew it. "Please Haruhi...for your loving father..."

She hesitated. A couple of months ago they had dragged her to the beach and she'd almost fallen asleep during her test the following day. If it hadn't been for a sudden flashback of her incident with Kyoya she wouldn't have woken up. The flashback had made her bolt up and caused the whole class to look at her. She had dropped her books off the desk.

Haruhi didn't show it to Kyoya then, but she hd been terrified. It took almost all of her strength to smile and keep her voice steady. When he laughed and got off she was so relieved she felt silly. Every once in a while she'd have a dream about it. Sometimes she reexperienced the terror. Most of the time (and it made her blush to even think about it) the dream made her feel like one of those crazy fangirls. She automatically looked at Kyoya only to see him already staring at her. Haruhi quickly looked back at Tamaki and noticed their proximity.

"Um..Haru-chan? Why are you blushing?" Honey peered curiously at her from above Mori's head.

"Uh...because I... Uhm" she cleared her throat and leant away from Tamaki. "I'll just go wash my hands and uh... catch up later. I guess staying for a play wouldn't hurt too much." Haruhi hoped this would be enough of a distraction for them to stop asking questions. But one look at their faces told her it wasn't. She hurried into the restroom.

* * *

The hosts stared at Tamaki.

Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck and looked down nervously. He had also started blushing. Had he been what caused that? That had to be impossible! She never fell for that!...but had something changed? "Well that was odd..." He looked back at His friends. "Why don't we go and save her a seat! I bet they're almost full!"

"But then who'll stay with Haruhi?"

"I could stay." Kyoya finally spoke up. They had almost forgotten he was there. "After all, I have to wash my hands too. I might as well wait for her."

"Okay then. So we'll see you there-" Honey was interrupted by Tamaki.

"I'll stay too." When Tamaki realized he had sounded too serious he quickly recovered. "How else are Kyoya and Haruhi supposed to find their way there!"

"I'm sure Haruhi has been here plenty of times. Enough to know her way around at least." Kyoya kept his voice light.

"But there is still the possibility that Haruhi has never attended a play here." Tamaki insisted.

"We can find our way. The maps here aren't very hard to figure out."

Honey and Mori glanced at each other. It seemed that their prediction had finally come.

"Well okay then!" Honey resumed his cheerful tone. "You two can stay and wait for Haru-chan and we four can save our seats!" Mori and Honey quickly ushered the twins away.

* * *

"Wait but we want to stay with Haruhi too!"

"Yeah! Why do we have to-"

"Because you'll be able to sit next to Haruhi if you save her seat." Mori turned out to be good at bribing people.

As soon as the twins ran off and Kyoya and Tamaki were out of earshot Honey turned to him. "Takashi? Do you think they've finally realized it?"

"A long time ago"

"I hope this doesn't ruin their friendship."

"Or the host club."

"...I'm sure it will all work out for the best. Right Takashi?"

"Hm"

* * *

"I'll go wash my hands now then."

"Wait...Kyoya?"

"Yes Tamaki?"

"Do you think there might be a possibility that I..." Don't say it. "I might like Haruhi...as something more than a daughter?" Tamaki you idiot.

Kyoya sighed. "Yes Tamaki. That possibility is very much real." He started to walk towards the restroom again only to stop at the sound of Tamaki's voice.

"And do you think that maybe... She could see me as something more than her father."

"She's never seen you as her father Tamaki. To her you're a senpai, a friend "

"Then..."

Kyoya hesitated. He couldn't bring himself to say it but Tamaki was still his best friend. There was no use in denying it to himself anyways. "The possibility that she likes you or can get to like you as more than a friend, is also very real." With that Kyoya entered the restroom leaving a very pensive Tamaki behind.

* * *

 **Damn why is Haruhi taking so long to wash her hands?**

 **As always thank you everybody for reading! I hope this chapter didn't dissapoint. If it did then I'm sorry. You guys waited so long for a crappy chapter. Don't be afraid to say it. XS**

 **XD**


	7. Best I Never Had

**I decided to type all of this up before I forgot. This story is most likely almost over. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the lyrics used**

* * *

When she entered the restroom Haruhi leant against the door for a moment. She could feel the heat emanating from her face. What had made her blush back there? Was it the flashback? Or the fact that if Tamaki had moved a little closer they would've kissed? She walked over to the sink and mirrors to was her hands. When that was done she looked into the mirror and saw that she still looked slightly flustered. Haruhi splashed water on her face then wiped it off with a paper towel. "Okay Haruhi, you could do this...whatever this is" When she walked back out she saw Kyoya and Tamaki talking. Kyoya seemed angry. Tamaki looked confused. Haruhi decided she needed to pee.

* * *

When she reemerged a while later both boys were still waiting for her. This time neither was talking.

"Oh Haruhi!" Tamaki perked up when he saw her.

"I'm sorry I took so long."

"Not at al-"

"If I charged you for wasting my time you'd owe me a considerable amount."

Tamaki frowned at Kyoya. "Kyoya I told you that you didnt have to wait with me."

"I had to wash my hands too. It was a might as well moment. How was I supposed to know she'd take so long? Let's just go already." Kyoya started to walk off.

"Wait! Senpai!" Haruhi shouted after him. "It's... It's that way." She pointed in the opposite direction of where Kyoya was heading.

"I know that Haruhi."

"Then why were you-"

"I was going to get a drink."

"Oh" Kyoya walked towards where Haruhi had pointed. "What about your drink?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of concession stands over there too."

* * *

As soon as Haruhi pointed out his mistake Kyoya started cursing at himself. Damn it he was supposed to be the cool one! At least he hadn't stuttered.

During the performance neither Tamaki nor Kyoya was able to sit next to Haruhi. She ended up sitting between the twins. They had Mori to thank for that.

After the performance all the hosts were hyped up. Except for Kyoya and Haruhi. Kyoya hardly paid attention to it. He was too busy thinking about how to get rid of them. Haruhi had seen the performance many times before as a little girl. They used to put it on at least once a year when she was younger.

"That was great!"

"We should come here more often!"

"Don't they have a performance each week?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing it again!"

"Maybe we should stay for the encore?"

"Yeah!"

"Will you join us Haruhi?" Tamaki turned to her.

"No. I have to get home."

"In that case let's all go to Haruhi's house!" The hosts cheered.

"No! Guys I really need to finish my work and I can't do it with all of you there distracting me! I already have one host staying with me I don't need 5 more!"

Everybody settled down at Haruhi's outburst. They all looked hurt. Haruhi sighed. "I'm sorry but I don't want you at my house today. It's hard enough already to keep up with my work. I want to start putting more effort in my work before I lose my scholarship."

Honey was the first to speak up. "Takashi and I understand Haru-chan." He seemed to be holding back tears. "We're sorry. We didn't realize how much we were troubling you."

"C'mon guys. You know I love all of you! But lately...you keep interrupting my study sessions. I just wanted to use this weekend to really do well. I want to start studying for midterms."

The twins looked mad. "What do you mean you already have one host staying with you?!"

"Really guys? I give you a whole speech and that's all you remember?"

"Well?"

"Tell us who it is?"

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya. He had covered it up before. What did he want her to say now?

Kyoya looked back at her. He wanted to avoid this situation but now there was no way around it.

Before he could respond Hikaru spoke up. "It's Kyoya isn't it?"

At their startled look Kaoru explained. "We didn't miss the glances at each other just now."

"That would explain why neither of you were at the meeting..." Honey said.

"And why you were eating pizza together." Mori added.

"But then that means..."

"Kyoya lied to us."

"Listen guys, you can't only blame him. And if you're going to blame anybody it should also be me. I went along with it. Kyoya only lied because my dad asked him to stay with me. "

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kaoru asked.

"Kyoya senpai is my dad's favorite that's why he was asked instead of one of you guys. We know my dad wouldn't have appreciated all of you there. That's why we tried to hide it."

Kyoya shot her a glare. Haruhi realized her mistake as soon as she said it. The twins looked offended. Tamaki looked like a bullet had just shot right through him. At least Mori and Honey seemed to have expected it. Curse her brutal honesty.

Tamaki turned to Kyoya. "You could've just told us. We would've understood. But instead...you make us figure it out this way."

"I'm sure Kyo-chan had his reasons."

"Thank you Honey senpai. I do have my reasons. In fact one of them was that I wanted to avoid this conversation. I knew you would all over react."

"Well that's a load of bull!"

"You just wanted Haruhi to yourself"

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru! Your jealousy almost ruined our friendship before! Why do you have to start it up again?!"

"They're right."

* * *

 _"cause you're the best I never had. Oh gir I want you bad!"_

* * *

 **Sorry about the abrupt turn of events. Even I was getting impatient at the seemingly lack of progress. Haha. Thank you for reading!**


	8. In My Crazy Mind

**Thank you for reading! Geez it's 3:35 A.M here. I think I have a knack for writing in the early hours of the morning. Feel free to correct my mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Our an High School Host Club. I don't own the lyrics.**

* * *

"What?" Haruhi turned to Kyoya only to find him already next to her. Her heart practically leapt out of her chest. Right then, she felt as if she was riding a rollercoaster. The part where you're getting ready for the big drop.

"I said they're right. I did want you to myself."

 _"I want to be able to say that you are my girlfriend...and if I play my cards right to eventually be able to call you my wife."_

 _"You bastard!" The next thing Kyoya heard and felt was Tamaki's fist punching him. "I trusted you!"_

"Kyo-chan? You should probably explain already. I don't think Kao-chan will he able to hold Hika-chan much longer.." Kyoya flinched at the sound of Honey's concerned voice. He saw that the twins were looking at him restlessly and realized that he hadn't actually confessed yet. But damn did that punch feel real.

"I...I may have wanted to ask you a couple of questions...for club...purposes..." He mumbled the last part.

"Well you didn't have to make a big deal out of it." Haruhi felt strangely disappointed.

"That doesn't even make sense. He's lying!" Hikaru shouted.

In response Kyoya grabbed Haruhi's arm and dragged her away. If he had to confess anytime soon it was not going to be like that. Besides he was beginning to get annoyed by the older twin's need to contradict him. He'd plan revenge later. Surprisingly though, nobody followed them out. Not even Tamaki who seemed to have become a statue during the whole thing.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Haruhi was panting by the time they were out of the building and halfway to her house. She didn't look it but she was out of shape. Kyoya let her go.

With a sudden thought he abruptly stopped and turned to her. She bumped into him "I'm sorry. Here" he took the bags from her. "I forgot about these." He started walking again. Just when Haruhi thought he was showing the side of him that didn't care for merit he continued. "I wouldn't want your father to think I'm a jerk for making you carry these by yourself. I have a reputation to keep."

"As the perfect gentleman?"

"As your father's favorite. How else am I going to receive his blessing?" He turned his head slightly to see her reaction. She had turned pink and he felt better. He wasn't an expert at the whole love/like thing but that had to mean something right?

Then again she liked Tamaki...

He heard her say something under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"What?"

"You just said something."

"Oh um..." She looked down. "I told you not to joke about that."

"Its not like you like me. There's no need for you to get upset. You know in situations like this, most girls would play along."

She felt the need to go on the defense. "How would you feel if your friend joked about that to you?" There was that f word.

"I'd feel that there was some truth to what she said." He hoped she'd get the memo. "And I'd ask if she meant it instead of automatically assuming it was a joke."

"Fine then." She moved to stand in front of him and looked at him straight on. "Kyoya-senpai did you mean it?"

"Yes Haruhi, I did."

They stared at each other for a long time. Both surprised at his response but refusing to look away first.

"I'm serious senpai "

"As am I."

Another long silence.

She finally broke eye contact and shook her head.

He sighed. "How can I make you believe me."

"You can't. I bet this is another one of those lessons right? Somehow I messed up again and you're trying to make me realize it."

"Yes Haruhi, this was all planned. I wanted your dad to leave so that we can stay together the whole day then coincidentally bump into the hosts and start that drama. I wanted people to look on as Hikaru accused me. Of course I wanted the conversation to go exactly like this so that you would realize your feelings for a certain host. You're absolutely correct."

"There. Was that so hard to admit?"

She had obviously missed his sarcasm. All 66 words of it.

"Agh!" He felt the urge to throw the bags out of frustration. Obviously the subtle approach was not working.

"Haruhi the truth is I -"

"Is that Tamaki senpai?" She was staring at something behind him.

He turned to look and sure enough Tamaki was making his way towards them. But he was still a distance away.

"Isn't that Hikaru? Why are they both running?" Haruhi was still trying to make sense of why Tamaki was running towards them.

And then it hit Kyoya. Tamaki had made up his mind. He was going to confess. And Hikaru had figured it out too. They were both going to do it before they chickened out. And so was he.

They were getting closer.

"Should we meet them halfway?" He would give up anything for the sake of maintaining a friendship with valuable future business partners. For keeping his friends.

"No."

Except her.

"But what if it's an emergency?" They were barely a block or two away but she still started towards them.

Not for the sake of the company.

Kyoya grabbed her arm and turned her back around towards him.

Not for the sake of the host club

"Haruhi..."

Not even for the sake of his best friend.

"Senpai?" They were a block and a half away.

Not unless she rejected him. Which she hadn't outright done yet. There was still a chance.

"Haruhi Fujioka I like you. Maybe even love you. I want you to be my girlfriend. And someday ,if I play my cards right, you will be my wife."

He had finally said it.

She opened her mouth to say something but he didn't want to hear the rejection just yet so he kissed her.

She froze. He had expected her to stiffen up.

He had not expected her to get on her tippy toes and pull his head back towards her when he had pulled away.

* * *

Tamaki and Hikaru sped up as realization dawned on both of them, having been close enough to see Kyoya turn her to face him. He liked her too. They kept going when they saw Kyoya lean down to kiss her. They slowed down as he pulled away. They stopped when they saw Haruhi pull him back to kiss him. Then the second half started to sink in. She liked him too.

* * *

Haruhi pulled away and smiled. Kyoya swore he would never forget that smile. Or the words that came next. "I like you too Kyoya. Maybe even love you. And if I play my cards right maybe someday I'll get to call you my husband."

* * *

 _"And in my crazy mind I'm with you all the time"_

* * *

 ** _I originally wanted Kyoya to confess in front of everyone in the first scene of the chapter and I had it written down...then the file got lost :| ... So I rewrote it and that's how it came out instead. Haha :P but I'm actually satisfied with it and I hope you guys were too. I think I might add one or two more chapters just to sort out the things with Tamaki (I know I'm neglecting poor Hikaru ) Don't be shy to tell my what you honestly thought about this chapter!_**


	9. Oh girl I want You Bad!

**Ahhh! I haven't said this but I love you guys ! Thank you for reading! Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for even clicking on this! XD**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Our an High School Host Club. I don't own the lyrics.**

* * *

"Hey Kaoru?" Honey hardly ever dropped the formalities. "Don't you think you should go after Hikaru?"

Kaoru stared after his brother's retreating figure with a mix of pity and sadness. "I don't think I should. This is something he needs to do on his own. He doesn't need me."

"Kaoru," Mori surprised him by speaking up. "He will need you afterward."

Kaoru turned to Honey and Mori "Do you guys know something the rest of don't?"

They glanced at each other.

"Never mind. Hikaru!" Kaoru ran after them.

"Mitskuni should we go too?"

"I think we should wait at Haru-chan's house!" Honey's preppy voice was back.

* * *

When Kaoru finally caught up he saw a devastated Hikaru and a shocked Tamaki. When he followed their gaze he saw Haruhi and Kyoya hugging. Wait hugging!?

"What is going on?!"

They jumped apart.

* * *

"I won't accept it! How can I? Its Kyoya! Of all people!"

"You act like there's something wrong with him!"

"You act like there isn't! If it had been Tamaki then maybe...I would have accepted it. But Kyoya?!"

They had been having the same meandering conversation for the last 15 minutes. Haruhi decided that she should talk to the twins while Kyoya talked to Tamaki. The older twin was pacing around. The younger twin was taking it all in.

"Hikaru, calm down! I know it's a shock but you'll have to get used to it! I'm not going to apologize for loving someone I know will make me happy. You should understand that you can't just choose who you love."

"Do you really think he'll make you happy?"

"Yes."

Hikaru stopped in front of her. Finally with a defeated sigh he said. "I won't aknowledge your relationship...but I won't ignore you either."

"Hikaru..."

"I'll see you at school then." He walked away.

"He'll get over it." Kaoru stood.

"Kaoru...are you okay with it?"

"Actually, I'm still shocked. And to be honest a little hurt. But I can deal with it."

"Thanks" she sighed.

"As much as i hate to admit it... I think this relationship will be good for both of you. You guys can thaw your frozen hearts together. The Shadow King and the Ice Queen.

"Ice Queen huh?" Haruhi chuckled. "So that's what you guys have been calling me. "

"Then again..you guys might take over the world instead."

* * *

"You can hit me if you like."

The silence was killing Kyoya. Tamaki was never one to let a silence stretch out for a long time. The fact that it was currently happening made Kyoya desperate to fill the silence. Even if it meant having his face hit.

"Is it selfish to say that I couldn't let her go? Not even for the host club."

Kyoya waited for the inevitable. For the "I hate you! You are selfish!" that was sure to come.

"It isn't selfish. Even though I might've had reason to, I've never questioned our friendship Kyoya...not even now."

"Really?" Kyoya couldn't help the overwhelming relief that flooded over him.

"I do feel devastated. And angry. And shocked. But not betrayed. I understand. Your feelings for Haruhi are the only things your family can't control. Of course you'd want to hold on to them. Not to mention she's a great catch. I can't do anything about it if she loves you too."

"Thank you."

"I wish you would've told me you liked her. We could've had a fair fight."

"Trust me you did put up a fight. Even though you didn't know it."

"I still want to punch you though."

"Go ahea-"

Before the words were out Tamaki had punched him. And it hurt. A lot.

"I think you broke my glasses...I guess I deserved that though."

"I just hope you guys don't take over the world. Since you're both geniuses and all..." Tamaki laughed nervously.

"I hadn't thought of that but since you suggested it..." Kyoya laughed at Tamaki's terrified expression. "Best friends?" Kyoya stuck out his hand.

Tamaki discarded it and went straight for a bone crushing hug. "Mon Ami! Kyoya!"

It was very much like the first time they met except this time Kyoya smiled.

* * *

When Haruhi opened the door to her apartment Mori and Honey were eating cake and drinking tea.

"Haru-chan! How'd it go?"

"More importantly how'd you get in my house?"

Mori held up some keys.

"Kyo-chan isn't the only one who knows where the spare keys to your house are."

* * *

When they were all settled and enjoying sweets Tamaki told them the news. "Kyoya and Haruhi are together now." Honey and Mori seemed to have already known. They took it in stride.

"That's great! Congratulations KyoHaru!"

"Um..KyoHaru?" Haruhi was dizzy from all the spinning and hugging.

"That's your ship name" Honey explained.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a Fruit Basket ship name?" That was Kyoya the ever practical one.

"No." Mori said.

"Yes I'm pretty sure it's a ship name.."

"Senpai..." Kaoru seemed to be confused a lot lately. "Do you watch Fruit Basket?"

"If you must know it provided a large amount of information for my research topic."

"Wow I never knew you liked anime Kyoya!" Tamaki was surprised.

"I watch it solely for research purposes!"

* * *

"Oh will you look at the time. It's getting late off you go now guys." Kyoya tried to usher the guys out.

"What? But it's only 8:30!"

"Exactly. And I know how much you love your beauty sleep Tamaki."

"I think we have time for one more game. Right guys?"

"Yeah. Game night! Game night!"

"Fine as long as its not-"

"Charades!"

"Mori senpai you go first!"

"3 syllables!"

"5 syllables!"

"2 syllables?"

"Agh!" Kyoya flopped down on the chair. Haruhi gave him a sympathetic look.

That was basically how the whole night had gone. Kyoya was happy when all the hosts finally left. He was relieved that 4 out of 5 accepted it but they were seriously cutting into KyoHaru time. (He had finally accepted the ship name.) Now it was just Haruhi and himself. They were watching some drama on the TV.

"Why doesn't he just tell her he likes her? Their lives would be much easier."

"Well because if he tells her his family might find out. Then it'll all just get even more complicated."

"How would his family even find out? They could keep it a secret."

"His family is rich enough to figure it out through some bribing and research."

Haruhi shook her head. "I bet his mother is going to try and give her some money. Does that actually happen?"

"I doubt it."

"Your mom won't do that right?"

"..."

"Senpai"

"She won't."

"But your fangirls would."

"I forgot about them."

"I didn't"

"Don't worry. We can sort that out later. Now Haruhi I believe it's time to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Explaining it to your father. "

* * *

That night Kyoya slept the happiest he ever had. He didn't even get mad when Haruhi woke him up. The thunder was starting up again. She let him hug her until she fell asleep. He decided he wouldn't mind being woken up by her. In fact, he could get used to it.

That night Haruhi slept as soundly as she ever had during a thunderstorm. For the first time in a long time she hardly heard the thunder. All she could hear was Kyoya's steady breathing. She decided it was something she could get used to.

When Ranka got home (semi drunk) early in the morning (3am to be precise) he immediately went to check on Haruhi. He saw the two teens lying together. He would've shouted at them immediately if they hadn't been fully clothed. But since they were, he decided to shout at them in the morning and let them have this peace.

* * *

 _"Oh girl I want you bad!"_

* * *

 **i know it might've gone down too easy. I still need to improve my skills when it comes to writing fall outs sorry. :| I hope you enjoyed this! One more chapter left ! :0**


	10. Only Going To Get Crazier

**So the final chapter has finally come! Thank you to everyone who read the whole story and reviewed and to everybody who read the whole story and was just here silently** **supporting it! I did deviate from my original plot idea and the song lyrics but I hope this story fulfilled your expectations as much as it did mine. And I hope that you ,my dear readers, were as entertained or at least somewhat interested reading the story as I was writing it! Also, I'm sorry for the long wait. I really tried to create an ending that was at least good. (and every time I had it typed the website would crash and erase everything -.-)**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran high school Host Club or the lyrics used**

NOW **WITHOUT FURTHER ADO PLEASE ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF I WANT YOU BAD! \\(^_^)/**

By the time Haruhi and Kyoya awoke the next morning Ranka was already drinking coffee at the table. He was calmly sipping it when Kyoya emerged from the bedroom.

"Oh dear... Hello there Ranka-San." Kyoya was the first one to leave the safety of the bedroom. Obviously Kyoya had not yet gained his charm back. It was still stuck in the midst of sleepiness.

"Good morning Kyoya."

"When did you arri-"

"Around 3 or 4 in the morning. Now, What exactly were your intentions with my daughter while I was gone?"

"I-well-they were to look after her for you." Kyoya mentally cursed at himself for stuttering.

"Did you think I wouldn't see you two cuddled up on that bed?"

"Honestly we were expecting you to arrive much later." Kyoya was starting to freak out at the eerily calm tone Ranka had taken. He silently willed Haruhi to hurry up changing and get out there.

"I see...well let me ask you something Kyoya-chan." Ranka made sure to emphasize the honorific.

"Yes? Ranka sir."

Neither noticed Haruhi emerge from the bedroom.

"How long until you two get married?" Kyoya flinched at the sudden change in Ranka. It seemed as if he WANTED them to be a couple.

Haruhi choked for the second time in two days. She cursed the damn host members' and her father's need to kill her. The two males turned to stare at her wide eyed. "Married?! Dad, we are way too young!" It's not that she would mind if they were to get married. In fact, it was a really nice thought that it might happen overtime and that her father agreed...but definitely not yet. Of course,she loved Kyoya but no, marriage was not an option until they confirmed each other to be compatible and got a steady life path.

"Oh my darling!" Ranka hugged her tightly. "Daddy missed you!"

"I missed you too dad but seriously nobody is getting married anytime soon...except for your friend."

"Oh that! Yeah,the wedding is off." Ranka let Haruhi go nervously and sat back down next to Kyoya.

"That's terrible! What happened?"

"Oh nothing! Some idiot apparently told the groom that the bride was having an affair with his best man yada,yada,yada. You know! The usual." Haruhi's dad tried to wave off the question. There was no need for them to know that in a drunk stupor he had been that idiot. "Now don't change the subject! I'd appreciate if you made me some coffee while I speak to Kyoya Haruhi."

Haruhi glanced any pointed at the coffe mug on the table. It was more than half full. "But you haven't finished the one you made dad..."

"Oh, so now that you have a boyfriend you can't afford to make some coffee for your old father huh?" Tears started welling up in Ranka's eyes.

"Dad that's not what I meant. I'll go make you coffee okay? Just please dpn't cry!" Haruhi got up and went into the kitchen.

"Thank you my dear! Now then,Kyoya!I expect you to fully respect my daughter and I!"

"I wouldn't have done any less."

"You are to treat her with as much care as you can! I know you rich guys think a poor innocent sweetheart like my Haruhi is worth nothing compared to those rich girls, but let me tell you-"

"Trust me Ranka-San, I am well aware of the fact that Haruhi is more precious than money. I know that I have to take care of her if I don't want someone to steal her away. I fully intend to do my best."

Ranka's gaze softened as he saw the way Kyoya looked at Haruhi who was busying around in the kitchen.

"And lastly, don't hurt her. She only SEEMS as if she's strong, but deep down she's sensitive. I can't hire a hitman or anything but I'll turn into a giant ball of both masculine and feminine fury if you hurt her.."

"I promise I won't hurt her. I don't think I would forgive myself if I did."

"Good. I think that's about all the mandatory parenting I have to do so let me say one more thing before you guys go."

Haruhi walked into the living room and set down the coffee. "Um, go where?"

Ranka ignored her. "It's about time you made a move Ootori!" Ranka then proceeded to open the living room closet where a tied up Tamaki fell out.

"Senpai?!" Haruhi ran to untie him. Even Kyoya seemed to be shocked.

" I'm so glad you didn't choose this idiot Haruhi! Now run along!"

* * *

"Tamaki what were you doing in there?" After Ranka had kicked them out of the house saying that "he couldn't get beauty sleep with all of that talking." they headed to Tamaki's house. He was now curled up in his bed with his teddy bear.

"DO YOU THINK I WAS WILLINGLY TIED UP AND STUFFED INTO A CLOSET!? I only came over to see how you guys were doing...next thing I know this big scary monster loomed over me! I woke up tied in a dark closet! It was so scary! Then I heard you guys talking and figured that you'd come rescue me! I didn't know I was still at your house Haruhi."

"I'm guessing the big scary monster was your father Haruhi." Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

Tamaki sat upright and pointed an accusing finger at his best friend's response. "WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS KYOYA! WHAT IF I HAD ACTUALLY BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Kyoya's glasses flashed. "You weren't kidnapped Tamaki. That's what matters here." Besides, he added in his mind, there ARE certain alerts that would have been activated had he (or any host really) been kidnapped.

Tamaki once again clutched his teddy bear and buried himself under the covers murmuring about how he was unappreciated sometimes. Not to mention that mommy could be a real meanie. Wait. Would he still be considered mommy if he and Haruhi...Wow. What a headache to think about that!

"if it makes you feel any better senpai, I'll make my dad apologize personally?"

"Thank you Haruhi." Tamaki decided he'd figure out the mommy issue later.

Suddenly Kyoya's cell phone rang. It was his father. Kyoya looked from a sulking Tamaki to Haruhi who was trying to comfort him. He felt a twinge of jealousy at leaving them alone but also a sense of calmness that they were getting along. He decided that there was nothing to worry about. No need to express pointless jealousy. "Excuse me. It's my father calling."

Haruhi gave him nod and watched as he exited the room. She then continued to comfort Tamaki. "C'mon senpai! Look at the brightside!"

Tamaki looked up at her hopefully.

"Even if my dad hadn't let you go you wouldn't die! You could've eaten all those mushrooms you grew in there! Haha..ha"

She stopped laughing when she saw the look on his face. It was a considerably dark expression coming from Tamaki.

"Sorry...By the way, what time did you go by? "

"Around 8 or 9. Why?" Tamaki was even sulkier than before thanks to her previous comment about mushrooms. It was vice of his! No need to rub it in...

"Oh... We didn't hear a knock" Haruhi thought about for a moment. Kyoya told her that Ranka had arrived around 3. What had her dad been doing before he found Tamaki?

"Yeah well, it us hard to knock loudly when you're tied up."

"oh..."

"..."

She cleared her throat at the sudden awkwardness. "So how about that weather?"

Tamaki quickly say up with a concerned look (forgetting about his previous state of melancholy). "That's right. How did you deal with those thunderstorms Haruhi? The one last night went on for a really long time."

"I-I actually didn't notice. You know, since Kyoya was there and all..."her voice trailed off when she saw the flash of pain on Tamaki's face. Then she remembered her conversation with Kyoya just yesterday. "I'm sorry senpai!"

"sorry?" Tamaki was so startled by the sudden apology that he jumped back a little. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings. You just remind so much of my dad! I don't think it could have worked. It would be way too awkward. Besides I never really thought of you in that way. I mean at some point i thought that i thought of you in that way but then I realized that I didn't. I do love you I just don't love you! I mean I love you but it's always been much more lenient towards a friendly sort of love not a romantic sort of love! I've always thought of you as a friend more than as a potential life partner. Did that make sense?"

By now Haruhi was just rambling meanderingly. Her thoughts strayed to the day prior. She was going to tell Kyoya just this (her discovery had come during her moment of reflection when Kyoya asked her if she would ever date Tamaki). How Tamaki was too much of a father figure for her to ever really see him in more than a friendly way. How she surely admired him but he didn't really affect her in the way a potential lover should.

Tamaki winced at her words. Damn. She made it really hard o forget his heartache.

"I do admire you senpai and I do love you but you're my friend. Which again brings me to the fact that you remind me too much of my father. I know I say you are not my dad but dating you would be like dating him! Not that there is anything wrong with my dad but-"

Tamaki stopped her before her rant could get worse. "It-It's okay!"

"really?"

"Yes. I- I didn't want to, but I understand."

She sighed."Thank you."

"I do have an important question though..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyoya was leaning against the wall near Tamaki's bedroom door. Surely his father didn't know yet about his relationship. It had been one day and while his father's contacts worked fast, they couldn't work THAT fast. Right?

Sighing, he answered the phone. "Good morning father."

""Good morning Kyoya. It is almost noon. I imagine that you are on your way home."

"Actually I am at Tamaki's house. Is there reason for me to be home right now?"

"No, in fact I was actually calling to receive your confirmation on some interesting news. I heard earlier today, that you and the scholarship student,Haruhi Fujioka, are dating now."

"That is correct." Kyoya held his breath at the thought of what his father's next words would be.

"...That girl has more merits than any other girl I could have set you up. Of course,this is assuming she stays the way she is. Do not mess this up Kyoya. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Kyoya hated the way his response sounded. As if he was once again just following orders. It was on an impulse that he added what he said next (which was saying something since Kyoya was far from being an impulsive guy). "But just to be clear father, I would have dated Haruhi whether or not you approved. Even if she had posed no merit whatsoever to you, to me her value is unimaginable."

"...I see." As soon as his father hung up Kyoya let out the metaphorical breath he had been holding. He slumped back against the wall to recollect his thoughts. Just as he was about to re-enter he heard voices in the hallway. They sounded like four sevenths of the host club.

* * *

Yoshio hung up and turned to Haruhi's father. Ranka was sitting across from him on a very comfy looking chair. It was his second visit that day to Yoshio's office. "It would appear that you were correct Ranka. I didn't think it would happen so soon but just with that phone call I can tell that Kyoya will grow in this relationship. He even assured me that if I hadn't accepted his relationship he would defy me."

"I think my Haruhi will grow too. I haven't seen it yet, but I'm sure her cold demeanor will soften over time. Maybe together they can learn that there is more to life than studying and profit. That, or they'll take over the world together." The two laughed nervously at the idea.

* * *

"Kyoya spent the night right?" Haruhi got an uneasy feeling just with the way Tamaki started his question.

"Yeah. I thought you knew that?"

"I did! That's why I need to ask...You and Kyoya...did you..."

"What?"

"You know...did you guys..." Tamaki frantically tried to come up with a way to explain what he meant.

"I really don't know senpai."

"Agh let's see how do people put it? The chirps and the pees? The ants and the fleas?"

"The birds and the bees?...oh!" Haruhi turned red as her mind finally caught on to what he was trying to ask. "OH! No!" She frantically shook her head. "We didn't-"

"I know you kids might have found it hard to resist."

"but we didn't-"

"I just hope you guys used protection."

"I swear we both went straight to sleep-"

"I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO BE A GRANDFATHER!"

Haruhi groaned. "Why am I the one always dealing with these awkward conversations!"

"What was this about you being a grandfather Tamaki?"

Haruhi watched in horror as Kyoya walked in trailed by the rest of the host club.

Hunny jumped up and patted her belly. "Does this mean you're going to be a mommy Haru-chan?"

Mori peered at her curiously.

"No. Guys, I am NOT pregnant!"

"Wait, I'm going to be an uncle?" Kaoru ran over to Hunny who was already making a shopping list with Mori.

Hikaru glared at Kyoya. "Well, don't you work fast? I told you Kyoya was bad news. He's a good guy she said. There is nothing wrong with him she said!"

Haruhi was also glaring at Kyoya. "Why are you okay with this?"

instead of answering Kyoya simply said. "That's another 8000 yen to your debt Haruhi."

"what!?" She stared at him in disbelief. Of course she didn't expect him to go easier on her just because they were dating, but 8000?! "Why!?"

Kyoya fought to keep a straight face at her expression. "Tamaki is wasting valuable tears on this, which of course was caused by you." He nodded at a weeping Tamaki.

"I can't be a grandfather yet! I could feel the wrinkles already! Oh woe is me!"

Damn that dramatic rich bastard. She thought gloomily. But Kyoya wasn't done yet. "Hunny and Kaoru have already spent some money planning your baby shower."

"How is that even possible!?"

"They are very fast shoppers."

Haruhi ran over to snatch the laptop (that Mori had found conveniently placed on Tamaki's desk) away from Kaoru and Hunny who were discussing baby shower themes.

"I think it should be bunny themed!"

"But bunnies are so out of season!"

"Bunnies are NEVER out of season!"

Kyoya pulled out his black notebook. It had been a while since he wrote anything in it besides his therapist appointments. He made a note to cancel those. "Reminders: 1) Cancel therapist appointments.

2)Haruhi now owes 8000 yen more." From there it was a flow of thoughts and catching up on the past few days.

When he was finished writing everything Kyoya looked up and surveyed the scene searching for anything else he had to add. That's when he noticed that Haruhi had successfully managed to stop Tamaki from crying. She had also managed to take away the laptop. The only thing was that she was wearing a bunny costume. One look at her piercing stare directed at the fawning host club let him know what had happened. She had most likely agreed to wear the costume in order to stop the member's from raising her debt even more. He added that to his notes.

"How is it possible that I want someone who is already mine? *Haruhi would kill me if she read this. (Has a belief that he belongs to no one page 37)

Kyoya looked up in time to see Haruhi direct a glare at him for putting her in such a predicament. "On second thought: Do not cancel those therapy sessions. I have a feeling I'm only going to get crazier."


End file.
